north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustafa Clan
The Mustafa Clan *'Description: '''A group of related business-owners, of enterprises both legal and not in the greater Duluth/Superior area. *'Territory: The Mustafas own interests and run rackets throughout the greater Duluth MN and Superior WI areas. *'Affiliation: '''The Mustafa Clan controls business concerns in the Duluth are by permission of the Callahan Family of the Minneapolis Combination. *'Leadership: 'With old Jabar Mustafa retired down to the Carib , the leadership has fallen to a group of children and nephews and nieces of his, the "Board" of the Mustafa Clan. *'Membership: 'You don't have to be related to the Mustafa family (or Khan or Hassani) to be part of the Mustafa Clan. But it helps. You don't even need to be Kurdish. Again, though, it does kind of help. What you do need is to a vital part of BOTH sides of the Mustafa business empire. You need to make them money and been involved in something they can blackmail you with. Useful and trustworthy. That's all that's necessary. But being family or at least Kurdish does help with that. *'Legitmate Business: 'The Mustafa Clan controls a series of businesses, from communication providers, real state agencies, dentist offices, apartments, pay-day loan offices and shipping concerns. More than most crime families, the Mustafas reinvest in legitmate incomes to shield them from scrutiny in their other enterprises. In fact, if you asked a Mustafa, they would tell you, in all honesty, that they are businesspeople. They just have some other interests as well. *'Rackets: 'There isn't much in Duluth that the Mustafa organization isn't involved in. Smuggling for the Callahans: BTL's, drugs, weapons, electronics, even margarine to Wisconsin. They also run a fair number of scams on their own: real estate scams, matrix fraud, hijacking cargos, dealing drugs, fencing stolen goods, pedding sex workers to the tourists and cleaning up 'messes' for the authorities. They see a lot of this as a public service. After all, this is a tourist town and keeping things clean and contained for the punters. *'History: '''Jamar Mustafa came to this country and came to Duluth in the twenty-teens as a young man. He came here with nothing and came of age during the chaos of the Awakening. Only Jamar Mustafa and his brothers Kamal and Raban didn't see it as chaos. They came from chaos. What this was? This was opportunity. Through the Ghost Dance and Goblinization and VITAS and the formation of the UCAS the world suffered but the Mustafa brothers went from strength to strength, with their fingers in car dealerships and car theft, in real estate and prostitution, in shipping lumber and smuggling drugs. They brought their cousins and spouses and children into the business. Jamar was the one who cut the deal with a Minneapolis gangster, Nicky "Two Sheds" Callahan, a soldier in the Capra/Patterson syndicate (soon to be overtaken by Nicky's rival Leo Catarone), beginning a history with the Callahans that continues to this day. Relationships with Other Organizations *The Callahan Family' : The Mustafa Clan views their patrons in the Callahans as they would any other business partner. Risk/Reward. Its just the demonstable risks of crossing the Callahans are so slotting high and the they've been getting some pretty hefty rewards playing ball with the Combination for all of their lives. Which is a lot like loyality, the most they can show to anybody not named Mustafa, Khan or Hassani. *'The Chinook' : Of all other Callahan business partners, the Mustafas are closest to the Chinook, who control the smuggling routes north and south, to the Niswi-mishkodewinan and the Minneapolis-St.Paul Metroplex. The Mustafas are among the most solid allies and clients the Chinook have, largely staying out of the petty internal rivalries between Chinook crew bosses. The Mustafa don't care who you are or who controls the route, so long as your nuyen still spends. *'Black River Boys' : The Mustafa Clan walks a fine line between being Minnesota and Wisconsin organized crime. And nowhere is that more obvious in their delicate relationship to the Black River Boys. The Mustafas themselves keep a distance from the Black River Boys in order to keep the favor of their major business partners in the Chinook, but because they are THAT close to Wisconsin, they allow, nay encourage, their subordinates and the Lake Gangs they control to reach out and form business connections with the Boys. Because, at the end of the day, business is business, after all, and Minnesota is only half their business. *'Menace MC' : The Mustafa Clan pride themselves on being rational actors. On being Businesspeople. Sure, they've got some groups of stong-arm boys, collecting on bills and protecting their cargos. But these are part-timers, dock workers who earn some extra nuyen through violence, Knight Errant officers on the take, janitors with a jail record, that sort of thing. But being some of the businesses they're in, sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes they need real muscle to solve problems. Which is where the Menace comes in. They rent out to solve the problems that require more 'direct action' to solve than the Mustafas can provide on their own. *'The Underberg Family' : The Mustafa family has no direct connection to the Underbergs of Fargo but they are pretty similar outfits. Family syndicates who serve the Callahans in border towns. And every time they have had a connection through either common business interests or Callahan directives, they've worked together pretty well. Jamar Mustafa has shared drinks with Buddy Underberg and Skip Goodboy , as well as Jimmy Bricks and Leo Catarone. *'Great Lakes Transportation''' : The Mustafas pride themselves on being legitimate biusiness people. Sure they do business with the Callahans and the Chinook and other 'criminal' enterprises, but they also have numerous shipping interests and a number of Mustafa companies do close business with the docks controlled by GLT. They also have a number of GLT employees and even executives and managers on their payroll. Purely to smooth the wheels of commerce. Of course. Return to: Callahans Category:Business Category:Underworld